Just some nations, the golden trio, and a few demigods
by AngelinaandKayla
Summary: Albus Dumbledore calls upon two off his friends to help harry potter at Hogwarts. Be ready to see your favorite nations interact with your favorite demigods and wizards. also includes Fandom the representation of our universe. usuk, gerita, spamano, sufin, pruaus, slight prussia/oc, percabeth, frazel, caleo, jiper, and romione. I do not own any of these characters r and r please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dearest Arthur,

How have you been? As you know, Harry Potter is starting his third year at Hogwarts. After the events of last year, I have grown worried for the safety of him, his friends, and the school. I was hoping that you and a few other Nations could come into Hogwarts as foreign exchange students to give some extra protection. You must keep the fact that you are an immortal country a secret, but if that Granger girl doesn't figure out what's going on by Christmas, I'll be worried.

Please consider coming to the school, for this would be a great experience for the other Nations, seeing as you always complain about how incompetent some of them are. I also called upon my good friend, Chiron, to send some of his trainees to Hogwarts as well.

Hope to see you soon,

**Albus Dumbledore **


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom's pov

Being the personification of a country may be hard, but picture being the personification of an entire universe. I have had this problem since the day the Nations' bosses plucked me out of my universe, where characters are fictional and fandoms rule, to a place where those characters show up in everyday life, and there is no need for Tumblr. I'm Fandom, aka the personification of the Fandom Universe aka Kayla Konopka. I used to be a typical fangirl, reading fanfics and going on Tumblr, but now I'm living in the world I've dreamed about all my life. I live with my adopted parents, Tino and Berwald, also known as Finland and Sweden, along with the other Nordics and my little brother, Sealand. You can guess how crazy the past 100 years have been. I am one of the strongest Nations (because I am, after all, an ENTIRE universe), and one of the most awesome. Ha, take that Prussia! I can even concentrate power through a wand and cast spells.

"Fandom, England is here to see you," my mom called from downstairs. Why was Eyebrows here? I'm surprised that he quit sucking faces with America long enough to come over.

"Coming!" I yelled, then I hurried downstairs.

"Hello, Fandom. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something in private." This was weird, considering England is still mad that I ended up being an American and tries to avoid me, claiming that he can only handle one at a time.

"Sure, Iggy," I responded.

"Don't call me that! Only America can call me that!" he yelled.

"Well, my mom and dad should be the only ones calling me Sweetheart, but that doesn't stop Francy-pants and Prussia."

"Fandom, it is time to be serious now. I have received a letter from an old friend of mine by the name of Albus Dumbledore." My eyes widened at the sound of that name. England continued. "Ah, so you've heard of him! Well, he has asked me to send some Nations to Hogwarts as exchange students, and since you're pretty powerful and know plenty about what might be going on there, I thought you should have a say in who goes."

Immediately, I knew who I wanted. It would be obvious to any fangirl. "I want you, me, America, France, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Italy, and Germany."

England looked surprised at how fast I was able to answer. "Okay. I will contact them. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Alright, Iggy." I was so excited. I was going to Hogwarts!

1 month later

England's pov

After casting a de-aging spell on myself and all of the other Nations (except Fandom, who was young enough already), we were ready to get to Platform 9 3/4.

"Okay. Now remember, no country names. Use human names." I felt like it was the hundredth time I was making this speech, but it had to be done. I was very nervous. I was just glad America never left my side. Wait, did I just think that out loud? Is it possible to think out loud? France and Spain were placing bets on something, while Germany and Italy chatted. Well, Italy was chatting. Germany was just listening. America, Prussia, and Fandom were arguing about who was more awesome, and Romano was sulking in the background, obviously looking for a certain Spaniard's attention. Finally, we arrived at the barrier.

"Okay. Now run through this wall and-"

The one and only America cut me off. "No way, dude! Are you drunk? Why do want us to run into a wall?"

"It's magic, you git! Watch me and Fandom." I ran through the wall and was soon joined by the others. "Now split up and find seats."

I ended up sitting with America, Prussia and Fandom. Or should I say, Alfred, Gilbert, and Kayla. The train suddenly came to an unexpected stop.

"What's going on?" Gilbert asked nervously.

"I think I might know, but you're not gonna like it," Kayla replied.

Suddenly, a figure cloaked all in black floated in to our carriage.

"GHOST!" Alfred screamed. Oh god, how was he going to react to Sir Nicholas!?

"Not ghosts, dementors!" Kayla said, taking out her hot pink wand (don't ask). I took out my star topped wand, and the two of us stood confidently in front of America and Prussia.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

My lion patronus came shooting out of my wand, and Kayla's poodle patronus did the same (once again, please don't ask). The dementor hesitated, then quickly floated away.

"Come on! We have to help the others!" Kayla shouted.

"But I'm the hero!" Alfred whined.

"You still can't work your wand yet, so stay here," I said.

"NO!"

Just then another dementor floated past, and Alfred screamed again.

"I think I'll just stay here," he said sullenly, so we ran off to help the others.

We ran into the car that held Spain, Germany, and the Italy brothers. Germany and Spain were being attacked by the dementors while trying to shield their little companions; Romano was screaming at them: "COME ON YOU TOMATO AND POTATO BASTARDS, SAVE US ALREADY!" Italy was waving his white flag like there was no tomorrow. Kayla and I readied our wands and performed the Patronus Charm once again. The dementors left right away, but Germany and Spain were already unconscious. Romano marched right up to me.

"Eyebrows! I swear if he's dead I'll... I'll..." Not wanting to have Romano's rage directed at me, I quickly told him that they were not dead, just unconscious.

"The dementors really did a number on them," Kayla said.

Just then, France strolled into the carriage like nothing had happened. God only knows where he's been the whole time.

"Oui, le kiss of the dementors, it sucks out your soul."

"You bloody frog, how would you know?" I shouted.

"I did my research, ohonhonhon."

**The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful, besides a few arguments over who was "most awesome-est", and we finally arrived at Hogwarts in one piece. **


	3. Chapter 3

America's pov

Wow, this castle is totally kick ass! I thought as we got into the boats that the big, hairy dude had directed us to. I was once again with Iggy, Kayla, and Gil. Wait, my American senses are tingling. There are more Americans around here. I look over at Fandom and she nods, having felt it too. God, it's great having another American around. I looked over at the boat next to us and a blonde girl fainted. That's them! I gesture for Kayla to look over and her eyes widen. This is usually a sign that she recognizes someone. "Kayla, do you know them?"

She nods still staring at them, eyes wide. Oh, God! She's about to have a fangirl attack! I look over at Iggy for help.

"Shhh. Calm down, Kayla. We will meet them inside," Iggy said in a smooth voice.

"Come on Kay, it's not like it's someone that important," I said, just so I could say I helped.

"Ja, they can't be awesomer zan ze awesome me." Still, she said nothing. Gil reached over and squeezed her hand. Immediately, she looked up and said "I'm more awesome than both of you".

"And she's back. Just in time too," Iggy said, relieved. We walked into the castle and there was an old lady in green clothes. We met up with the other guys, and the lady started talking.

"Hello, first years and exchange students! I am Professor McGonagall. Soon, you will be sorted into four houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. First years will be sorted in just a moment, but all foreign exchange students will be sorted just in time for dessert."

We had to wait in that area for a while. The other Americans were in a cluster on the other side of the room. Finally, we heard a roar of cheers, and an old man came out of the Great Hall. I think this is the guy Iggy was talking about. Mumblydoor, I think his name was. No, hold on. Dumbledore. Yeah, that's it.

"Hello, Nations and demigods!" At the drop of the word 'demigods', Kayla's head shot up from the book that she had pulled out of nowhere. That girl always has one on her. The same blond chick that had passed out raised her hand and asked,

"Sir, what do you mean 'Nations'?"

"Good question, Miss Chase. I think I will let them explain," Dumbledore said. He gestured to us. We all looked at Kayla, who was about to explode from trying to contain her fangirl attack, and I blurted out,

"Um…. Hey, well, before we do that, she has this thing that we will explain soon but she needs to get it out of her system or she'll cry. So try not to be too weirded out or anything, okay? Good! Fandom…..."

"OMG!"

And so it begins.

Percy's pov

"OMG!"

What's going on? The girl ran up to me screaming. This was pretty scary, considering she was at least as tall as I was at the moment, because Chiron had had Dumbledore give us some sort of anti-age potion.

"Omg you're Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, two-time hero of Olympus omg, you and Annabeth are my, like, otp omg, Piper and Jason I love you too omg, and Hazel and Frank you're so cute together omg, and Nico I love how you're so emo and sad but you do have love in you and omg, holy shit! Your Leo Freaking Valdez light your hand on fire! PLEEEEAAASSSSEE!" Leo smiled and did as he was told, winking at the girl. I'm so confused! How does she know us?

"Here, little lady, as you wish," Leo said. Then the girl reached out and touched the fire! Leo pulled back, afraid that he hurt her, but her hand was fine.

"3,2…" The girl laughed as the albino ran over to her. "1," she giggled again, and then she fainted into his arms. Two minutes later, she was back on her feet.

"Okay! Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm Fandom, but call me by my human name, which would be Kayla. I am the immortal personification of the Fandom Universe. This is America, aka Alfred; England aka Arthur; Prussia aka Gilbert; Germany aka Ludwig; France aka Francis; Spain aka Antonio; and the Italy twins aka Lovino & Feliciano." Fandom gestured to each boy in turn. This was really confusing me. Thank the gods Annabeth was able to absorb all the information. She stepped forward.

"So you guys are immortal personifications of... countries, plus one alternate universe?" The blonde one with the weird cow lick thing (America/Alfred?) stepped forward.

"Yep! I'm the HERO!" The other Nations laughed.

Well I might as well introduce us. "We are sons and daughters of the Greek and Roman gods."

The Italy twins looked excited. At least, the redhead did. The brunette just looked constipated. I continued. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite; Jason, son of Jupiter; Nico, son of Hades; Hazel, daughter of Pluto; Frank, son of Mars; and Leo, son of Hephaestus." Each of my friends waved in turn. We mingled with them, talking, sharing war stories, and so on. Then i realized that this was REAL HISTORY and I was not only paying attention, but actually enjoying it. LEO was paying attention, of all people. Wow, I could get used to these people. Their kinda fun.

"So, Annabeth," Kayla asked, "Why did you pass out before?" .Annabeth looked embarrassed

"Um…. Well…. Actually I had a fangirl attack over the castle's architecture." Everyone laughed, and Annabeth blushed.

**Then Professor Dumbledore came out of the Great Hall again. "It is time to be sorted. To help us to keep better track of you, you will only be put into two of the four houses. Come now, it is time." **


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia's pov

We walked in and the other, not-as-awesome kids stared at us. Mostly at me, because of my awesome albino-ness. We stopped walking in front of a stool with a big, beat-up hat on it. The Un-awesome Green Lady pulled out a big scroll.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert," she read off. That would be the awesome me. I walked up to the stool, and the big, awesome hat was placed on my big, much more awesome head, then it spoke.

"Ah Prussia. It's been a while since I have seen a Nation in this school. It looks like there are more of you to come. Where to put you? I think it has to be….SLYTHERIN!"

I walked over to the green and silver table, waiting to see if my not-as-awesome friends would be in my house. I hope Kayla was, she's pretty awesome, and she doesn't hit me with a frying pan, unlike SOME people *cough cough Hungary*.

"Beilschmidt, Ludwig," the old lady said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and Luddy went over to the red and yellow table. The sorting went on and on, and eventually I was sitting with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio (that's what Kayla calls us, though I have no idea why. Me, a pervert? I'm too awesome for that), Lovi, the death kid, the fire kid, the hot girl, and Kayla, while everyone else sat in Gryffindor.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." A blonde kid stuck his hand out to me. I was about to shake his hand when Kayla swatted it away and opened her mouth. There goes my potential friendship.

"Half of us are pure bloods, half of us are half bloods, no we don't want to be friends with you, we would rather be friends with kind, fun people and not cruel, racist people like you."

Draco and I sat there. I was slightly awestruck, and Draco looked completely taken aback. Then he started say something.

"W-w-wait t-t…"

"Till your father hears about this? Oh, the suspense is killing me." Her voice was literally dripping with sarcasm. "No one cares what your father has to say, so why don't you piss off, Malfoy?" Once again, Malfoy and I were completely awestruck. The other Nations and demigods at the table started laughing and clapping. Damn, that girl could dish it out.

"Thank you, Fa-Kayla, for preventing ze awesome me from touching zis unawesome Malfoy," I said, awesomely.

"No prob, Pru-Gilbert," Kayla replied. France was looking at Spain with a smug look, like something was going his way. They started whispering. MEIN GOTT! Had they placed bets on whether Kayla and I would get together? Those unawesome bastards! Time for revenge.

"Hey Sp-Antonio! What are you and Ro-Lovi doing in bed tonight?" I questioned loudly.

"NOTHING YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Lovi screamed, earning strange looks from all the students and laughter from all of the Nations. Spain smiled at Lovi and winked suggestively. Lovi face palmed, then slammed his head on the table. Repeatedly.

Jason's pov

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Good question, Percy, because I have no idea at all." Annabeth replied

"Are those two dating?" I wondered aloud.

"Hell yeah, they are! Kayla calls it SPAMANO, and we tease them all the time because Lovi is so touchy about it," Alfred said, like it was completely normal.

"But two boys together….. Oh, that's so GAY!" Percy said. Gods, I'm glad Nico wasn't here to hear that.

"Percy, boys that like each other are called gay and its not nice to say it like that… SOME PEOPLE ARE GAY AND THEY CAN'T HELP IT AND NO ONE KNOWS BUT THEN THEY ARE FORCED TO ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS IN FRONT OF SOMEONE THEY MET A WEEK BEFORE AND THEY MIGHT LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS STRAIGHT AND…" I realized that everyone was looking at me. Nico joined Lovi in continuously slamming his face on the table. It's a wonder that nobody realized I had been talking about him.

"Wow Jason, are you GAY?" asked Frank.

"I'm not gay."

"Too many bricks to the head," Percy chimed in.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"That has nothing to do with being gay, Seaweed brain."

"So? It's still true!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Harry's pov

"The new kids are bloody weird," said my red headed friend, Ron.

"There's definitely something different about them," I agreed. We looked at Hermione, ready to be given the answer.

"Don't look at me! I don't have any idea!"

"Haha! Funny joke, 'Mione," Ron said.

"I'm not joking, Ronald."

Ron leaned over and whispered to me, "She definitely has an idea."

"No I don't. And you're terrible at whispering."

"Omg! So am I, dudes!" The American foreign exchange student said.

"Ah! Weren't you just at the other end of the table?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, but they got boring. I wanted to meet some new people, and you lucky dudes looked interesting." By the look on Hermione's face, I could tell she wanted to interrogate this poor American kid until he was begging to tell us his secrets.

"Well nice to meet you, … Um..."

"Alfred F. Jones. Just don't call me Al." Alfred seemed to shudder at that last part.

"Well nice to meet you, Alfred. I'm Hermione. This is Ron and this is Harry"

"'Sup, dudes?"

"So Alfred, what part of America are you from?" Hermione asked. Here we go.

"Oh, I live in Washington D.C., the capital." Hermione nodded and asked,

"So do you know anything about British culture?" Alfred smiled smugly

"I sure do. In fact my special friend is British. HEY IGGY COME MEET THESE PEOPLE!"

"Oh God, Alfred, what do you want now… Oh my, you're Harry Potter! It is a pleasure to meet you, and Ron Weasley, and Miss Granger, pleasure to meet you too."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"All students are dismissed except our foreign guests, Mister Malfoy, and Harry Potter and friends."

After everyone left, the Professor walked up to us. He told my friends and I that we were in charge of the Gryffindor exchange students, and that Malfoy was in charge of the Slytherin ones. Just before we were going to take them to the common rooms, the tall, muscular blonde walked over to the albino, and smacked him.

**"Behave yourself," he muttered. Then, he shot a death glare at the other blonde and the brunette who were standing next to the albino boy. "You too." Then he walked off.**


End file.
